


Crop Tops and Study Sessions

by hootnooot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Flustered Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Minor Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Soft Keith (Voltron), shance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootnooot/pseuds/hootnooot
Summary: Did Shiro just forget how to breathe? Is he still alive? The world around him slowed down, everything blurred and hazy, everything but Lance. Lance and his annoyingly hot abs.





	Crop Tops and Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my lovely Discord pals,,,,you know what you did. 
> 
> ALSO, I'm sorry to all The Rad Sad fans, this has nothing to do with that story. TRS should be updating soon,,,,hopefully,,,,,we'll see.

_ "We should be working," _ **** Shiro thought as he bit down on his knuckle, trying to avoid looking at the boy across from him.  Keith snickered at his best friend while Pidge and Allura cackled, the trio trying their best to keep their composure. Hunk sighed apologetically, and Lance; well Lance kept reading his book. Unaware of the chaos he caused.

The group sat in the far right corner of the library. Tucked away at a small table hidden behind an old bookshelf, from there they were hardly visible. They had a test on Friday, one that they could not fail. It was worth two letter grades and most of their quarter's progress. They couldn't afford to blow it. If they did, they would be completely and utterly fucked.

So why was everyone so very distracted, and not focusing on the task at hand?

Well, Shiro blames Lance.

**15 minutes earlier...**

They all sat around the table, Hunk and Keith leaning into each other, exhaustion taking over their figures as they both flipped through a textbook, groaning each time they had to jot something down. Pidge grumbled into the book her face was currently resting on, her glasses crooked and face squished against the pages. Allura, poor Allura, repeatedly kept banging her head against the table. A soft  _ thud _ sounding every 5 seconds or so. Lance had his hood up, the strings of it tied tightly, only a small portion of his face was showing. His expression was something along the lines of disgust and pain. Shiro was the only one actually studying. Sure they've been here for nearly 3 hours. Sure none of them bothered to bring snacks, and, sure they were all essentially dying, but that's not the point.

Shiro needed to ace this quiz, he  _ needed _ to. So he went into "Ultra Study Mode." blocking out all of his surroundings and only focusing on what was on the pages of his textbook.

He was so fixated on his book that he didn't even hear the conversation between Lance and Allura.

_ "I don't know Lance, it's just this quiz and everything. I just feel like trash. Plus, I don't feel comfortable in this shirt, I feel exposed and weird and dirty and-" _

_ "uh-huh, enough of that! I want you to feel like your best self." Lance smiled at his friend, "So, come with me, we are switching shirts." _

_ Allura didn't fight him, there was no use in it, once Lance had made up his mind on something, there was no going back.  _

Didn't notice them both leave the table.

_ Lance offered his arm to Allura as she stood, making the older girl laugh. Good, just what he wanted, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as she could. He was gonna help her out, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't? _

Didn't notice Allura's pout and Lance's gentle smile.

He  _ did _ notice when Pidge threw a paper ball at his head.

He looked up, only to see her gremlin-like smirk, her eyebrows wiggling. He gave her a confused look, she only did that face when-

_ Holy Shit _

Hunk whistled lowly, a giant smile painted on his face, Keith rolled his eyes, trying his best not to show the affectionate smile creeping up on him.

Shiro gapped, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He could feel his face redden " _ Oh no, he's hot." _

Lance and Allura walked back to the table, both of them smiling at their friends.

_ "Oh shit, oh shit, oooooh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, I am  _ soooo _ fucked." _

Lance and Allura.... they switched shirts. It was something about Allura being super stressed and super uncomfortable. Then Lance, sweet sweet Lance, offered to switch shirts with her. His hoodie for her crop top.

So, yeah, Lance was currently wearing a peach colored crop top,

And  _ "Holy shit he has really nice abs...WHAT THE FUCK" _

The two sat back down, Allura sitting on Shiro's right and Lance sitting across from him. Shiro knew his face was red, he knew he looked like he was about to combust. He knew because Pidge wouldn't stop cackling. Because Keith's face was pressed into Hunk's shoulder, his own shoulders slightly shaking. Hunk gave Shiro a knowing look before diverting his attention back to Lance.

"Buddy, you are looking  _ hot _ ," Hunk sang, his eyebrows wiggling playfully. Lance then smiled, this amazing beautiful smile that made Shiro choke. Like literally. He inhaled sharply, and gasped for air, coughing and wheezing as he tried to regain his breath.  _ "fucking hell I Am Fucked." _ Allura rubbed his back soothingly, a knowing look in her eyes. Everyone's eyes were on Shiro for a moment before he waved them off.

"I'm fine, just lost track of my breathing"

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Keith mumbled into Hunk's shoulder.

Shiro kicked him from underneath the table, he yelped before acting like nothing happened, although that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Shiro, and it didn't stop Hunk from wrapping his arms around him. Keith hummed contently and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Hunk kissed the top of Keith's head before returning his attention to Lance.

"Sooooo," Lance started, eyeing Keith suspiciously,"are we gonna keep studying or-"

"we can keep studying after you tell me all of your secrets." Pidge lifted herself up a bit, half of her body now leaning on the table, glaring at Lance.

"I-" Lance looked panicked for a second, Shiro swore he saw him look his way. He swore he saw his cheeks redden, even if it was just a little. Shiro swore his heart just skipped a beat.

Lance narrowed his brows after a moment, the red fading away from his face. "Whatever do you mean, Kathern?"

Pidge's eyebrows furrowed at Lance's smirk, her glare turning into an angry pout

Keith chuckled, holding his fist out for Lance, Lance smiled at his friend before bumping his fist.

Ever since Hunk and Keith started dating, Lance and Keith became closer. They spent every Wednesday playing Mario Kart at Lance's house, it's a way for them to bond but still be competitive with each other. Hunk was very happy about that. His best friend and boyfriend got along, he didn't need to worry about anything. 

Shiro, on the other hand, did have something to worry about. The more Keith and Lance hung out, the more Keith brought Lance over, the more Shiro saw Lance. He wasn't complaining, he was just  _ in pain. _

There has always been something about Lance that drew Shiro in, something that made him want more. Maybe it was how confident he was. The way he smiled and almost never seemed nervous. Or, how soft he was. Never afraid to be feminine and express how he feels. He had a huge heart, always putting others before himself. Sometimes Lance was insecure, afraid of what others thought about him, afraid he wasn't enough. And gosh, Shiro so badly wanted to tell him that he was enough. Shiro wanted to hold him when he had these thoughts, remind him that he is special and loved. Shiro wanted to  _ love _ him.

And Shiro should not be having these thoughts while Lance is sitting across from him while wearing a crop top.

"I  _ mean _ , how the hell did you get those abs!" Pidge reached for Lance's shirt, pulling it up to expose the rest of his chest.

_ "FUCK ME IN THE ASS, WHAT THE FUCK IS THis WITCHCRAFT"  _  Shiro bite down on his knuckle, trying to repress his fangirl-like squeals.

"Oh! well, I uh" Lance chuckled nervously and pulled down the shirt, unclasping the fabric from Pidge's tiny hands and pushing her away. Allura patted her back once she returned to her seat, Pidge grinned up at her before returning her gaze back to Lance. "I did gymnastics back at my old school... I'm also on the cheer team here." He smiled shyly at the people around him. They all wore semi-shocked expressions, it's not like it's something Lance  _ wouldn't  _ do. It's just something they thought he  _ couldn't _ do.

"Oh! That's so cool Lance, y'know Hunk and Shiro are on the football team!" Keith smiled devilishly at Lance before secretly winking at Shiro. "That means you get to cheer for them while they play. Isn't that exciting?" he pestered, trying his best to provoke Shiro into doing something he would later regret.

"Really!" Lance exclaimed, turning to look at Shiro, "I mean, Hunk told me that  _ he _ was on the team, but I never knew that you were!" Lance smiled at Shiro, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

_ "Holy fucking shit, what the shit? Is that shirt magical or something, because holy shit his eyes seem brighter-AND HOLY SHIT HE HAS FRECKLES" _

"Uh, yeah. I'm kinda the captain..." Shiro nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled wearily at Lance. Lance gasped loudly, his cheeks darkening

"Of fucking course you are! Just look at you! It's like the god's handcrafted you or some shit. Just unfair." Lance huffed, now trying his best to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Shiro looked at Lance, dumbfounded.

_ Did I hear that right? _

Shiro looked around at his friends, all of them with wide eyes and surprised expressions. Then he looked back at Lance, a look of regret decorated his beautiful face.

That's when it hit Shiro.

All the times Lance had texted him in the middle of the night, telling Shiro about all of his problems and insecurities. The way Lance would look at Shiro whenever the gang went out. How their friends always snickered behind them, poking Lance and whispering in his ear, causing him to go red in the face. It all made perfect sense now.

The thought of it hit Shiro  _ hard _ he could feel his face getting hotter, he was practically melting. He couldn’t handle this, but he  _ had  _ to. “ _ Oh my god, I- I-” _

Did Shiro just forget how to breathe? Is he still alive? The world around him slowed down, everything blurred and hazy, everything but Lance. Lance and his annoyingly hot abs. Ok, yeah, everything makes sense now. Shiro knew what he had to do.

A newfound confidence sprang inside him, determination clear in his eyes.

Shiro chuckled lowly, gaining the attention of everyone at the table, but he didn’t want everyone’s attention. He only wanted Lances, everyone else didn’t matter at that moment. 

“Really?” His voice was playful, a competitive glint in his eye, Lance nodded cautiously, his blush darkening. Shiro smirked, he could get used to seeing Lance like this. “Woa, ok...but Lance, have you looked in the mirror lately? Because  _ damn _ it’s like you  _ are _ a  _ god _ , holy shit you are literally perfect!” 

Lance gapped at Shiro, unsure of how to respond or what to do next.

The rest of the group sat still, waiting for whatever was about to happen next. Shiro was pretty sure Allura was  _ not _ breathing

“I-” Lance opened his mouth and then closed it, contemplating on what to say, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “You-” he pouted, rethinking his words once more.

Shiro laughed at the adorable look on his face, god, he wanted to kiss those lips. 

He could see Lance’s blush getting worse, could practically hear Lance's heart beat getting faster. Shiro's smirk grew

Lance cleared his throat, looking away from Shiro,“Do...do you really mean that?” Lance’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes were avoiding Shiro and the pout remained on his face.

Shiro’s face softened, he no longer smirked, instead, he wore a fond smile as he gazed at Lance.

_ “Gosh, I’m so totally helpless” _

“Of course I did,” Shiro responded, his voice low and gentle.

Now was his time to make a move.

He leaned forward and reached across the table, grabbing Lance’s hand and ignoring the gasps around him.

Lance’s eyes widened even more, his mouth falling open and his brows raised in shock.

“I think you’re perfect Lance,” Shiro’s voice was quiet, only loud enough for Lance to hear. Although the other’s didn’t need to hear it, the blush on Lance’s cheeks was enough information for them.

“I think you’re perfect too,” Lance’s voice was shaky, his hands even more so, but he didn't pull away from Shiro. In fact, Shiro moved in closer, his mouth right next to Lance's ear,

"and I think that you look absolutely stunning in that shirt... And honestly, I can't keep my eyes off of you. Well, I can  _ never _ keep my eyes off of you. You are so compelling and so outstandingly beautiful." Shiro's smile grew when he heard Lance's breath hitch, when he could see the goosebumps spreading across his skin. 

_ "He's gonna be the death of me" _

Lance moved away, blue eyes meeting dark brown, a pout meeting a smile. 

"Shiro? Are you trying to kill me?" Lance was genuinely curious, he didn't understand why Shiro was acting like this, even though the answer was written all over the place. 

Shiro smiled again (he seems to do that a lot around Lance) and grabbed Lance's other hand. 

"No," Shiro brought Lance's hand up to his lips, giving it a small kiss. "I'm trying to ask you out on a date."

A shriek sounded from somewhere next to them, but neither of them paid it any mind. 

All Shiro was focused on was Lance's blooming smile. The way his ocean eyes twinkled and how his blush somehow made his freckles more prominent. 

All Lance was focused on was Shiro's hand holding his own, the feel of his lips still burning against his skin. How his eyes seemed so hopeful and excited. 

 

How could Lance say no?

 

**_15 minutes later_ **

Shiro decided that the test really isn't that important. 

He can study some other time, right now he was focused on something far more important. 

The whole group gave up on studying, Pidge and Allura were casually arguing about the existence of the Loch Ness Monster (pidge was winning). Keith was peacefully cuddling Hunk, humming contently as Hunk raked his fingers through Keith’s hair. The two watching Allura and Pidge’s fight with amused and fond looks. Lance sat sideways in his chair, his back pressed against Shiro’s chest. The older man had his arms wrapped around Lance’s torso, his chin resting on his shoulder. Every once and a while Shiro would drag his fingers across the exposed skin on Lance’s stomach, laughing each time Lance flinched. 

Shiro could get used to this, cuddling Lance while watching his friends argue. The feel of Lance’s body pressed against his own, the scent of Lance’s coconut conditioner flooding his senses. The way Lance looked at him made Shiro’s heart flutter, the feel of Lance’s soft hands holding his own made his brain hazy. 

Shiro thought that he would never get here, holding Lance in his arms. Well then again… Shiro never thought he would see Lance in a crop top. 

 

Who knew that was all it took? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you see where I gave up? Because I can.


End file.
